Total Drama Reunion Party Gone WILD
by randomgwuncanfan101
Summary: Lindsay and Beth feel sad that Total Drama has finally ended, so they have decided to throw a Cast Reunion party specifically for the original contestants (including Chef and Chris). But as the sun goes down, the wild goes up. By 'up', I mean Toy's 'r' Us explosions, CIT's in jail, accidental Yaoi, getting stuck in air vents for hours, and more. This could only mean fun.


**A/N: WHY DO I KEEP STARTING NEW STORIES WITHOUT FINISHING OTHER STORIES FIRST!? Ugh, I've got a bad habit. Well, don't worry; this one is going to be short…hopefully. This is just going to be 27 chapters, each chapter in a different character's perspective and that is including Chris and Chef so yay for them. This story is basically what the summary describes it as. :P Alright, well, here is my FOURTH story I'm starting that I have yet to finish. Let's get started:**

Total Drama Reunion Party Gone WILD:

Chapter 1: Arriving to the Party

~Lindsay's P.O.V.~

"Thi'th i'th going to be the be'th party ever!" My best friend, Beth, tells me, grinning her pearly white teeth, "We've got everything ready! Decorations, streamers, and the best part: dip!"

I smile right back at her, "I know right? Dip is so fab! I made sure to invite everybody from the cast! Even Chip and Chef!"

Beth rolls her eyes, "It'sh _CHRIS, _Lindsay."

"Really? I could've sworn that look in his eyes said 'Chip'." I wonder. I swear I thought it was Chip though. Oh well! I guess it is Chris.

"I can't believe that you invited them though. What about Blaineley?" Beth asks me, but I don't remember who she is either!

"Blaineley?" I eye Beth with question. Still not sure who she is.

"You know, that blonde girl who hated Geoff and Bridgette and hos'thed the Aftermath Show'tsh. Remember her? She isn't coming to the party though, is she?" Beth asks.

"I am not sure who you're talking about, Beth, I'm sorry. So that's a no." I put my hands on my hips and shake my head.

Beth sighs, "That's a relief! Nobody ever liked her anyways," She laughs, but then soon immediately stops, "Wait a minute, you invited Heather too?"

"Of course not," I shake my head again. But, wait, I did invite that Alejandro guy and I heard Heather has a big crush on him. What if Alejandro invited her? Oh no! Heather might come then! "Uh...yeah...not coming."

"Let's hope not. S'hall we mark through the lis'th of the guests'th so we can remember who they are?" Beth brings out a paper and a pen.

"Yes we shall!" I wink. Beth proceeds to sit on the couch (which I do too) and we scroll through who's who and who's going.

"Alright, let's go in alphabetical order though. We already know me and you are obvious'tly going and Heather isn't. So, let's start with A: Alejandro. Is'th he going?" Beth looks at me from her paper that she wrote 'Alejandro, Beth, Heather, and my name (Lindsay!)' on.

I nod, "Yep! He'll be here for sure!"

Beth scribbles in something and continues down the list, "Uh...how about Bridgette and Geoff?"

"Oh yeah, they are tots going." I nod really fast.

Beth giggles, "You're right. Why would there be a party with'out them two? Okay, next up, Cody and Sierra. They are...?"

"They are what?" I ask her. Like, seriously, what are they? Um...I don't know, humans? Silly Beth. I'm lucky to be her best friend whenever she needs help with something, "They are humans Beth."

Beth looks at me confused, "That's not what I meant. I meant if they are going or not." Oh. Well, I was just confused, that's all.

"Oh, in that case, yes. They are going. Oh! While we're on the subject of them, they also told me that...uh...Izzy! Yeah, she, Noah, Owen, and Eva are all going! They're arriving in a group of six." I tell her.

"That's great!" After she finishes writing them down, she moves onto the next set of people, "How about Courtney?"

"I don't think she responded yet." I think.

"That'sh okay, she doesn't have to go," Beth shakes her head, "No what about Duncan and Gwen?"

I think, "I don't know if they're going either. They don't fit the party type. Especially Gwen."

"Alright, I tex'thed DJ and he said he was making it too. So we'll put him down as a yes'th. Now let's move onto Ezekiel" Beth giggles again.

"I'm pretty sure he's going too. But I vaguely remember him." I say.

"Harold and Leshawna? Are they going?" Beth looks up at me.

"Maybe?" I guess.

Beth shrugs, "We'll put them down anyways. Now...Justin?" She blushes at the smell of his name.

"Justin is also a maybe," I square-eye her, "But he has a more maybe chance than Harold and Leshawna."

Beth sighs and puts that down on the paper, "Okay, Katie and Sadie?"

"They are still going! Yep!" I smile.

Okay, what about Trent and your boyfriend Tyler? Tyler's obviously going, but what about Trent?" Beth asks.

"Tyler?" I think. I know this one, I know this one. Oh yeah I do! "Oh! Tyler! He's coming for sure and Trent said he'd love to come. So that's a yes."

"Well, that'hs it for everybody then!" Beth puts the paper on her lap.

"Wow, that took faster than I thought it would." I say surprised.

"Oh, wait, we forgot Chris and Chef," Beth pulls back out her paper, "What about them? Are they going to be at the party? They have to be. They are the hosts'th of the show!"

"Oh yeah," I nod, "I'm making sure they come too. It can't be a party without them because they're the hosts! Duh!"

"Chef could also be our radio DJ!" Beth adds.

"That is so smart. What could Chris do?" I ask. Sit around and look pretty? I'm not sure.

"Maybe he can open the doors for the guests'th." Beth shrugs.

"That is a very important job, indeed." I say.

"Alright and then my job is to s'herve out the beverages and you're job can be to make sure nobody does anything inappropriate. Got it?" Beth raises her eyebrow at me.

"I got you!" I squeal, "Ooh! This is going to be so amazing!"

"Reunion Parties are a lot of fun! I can't wait for this one! It's going to be just perfect!" Beth squeals.

"Yay! Did you get your dress to? I know I got mine!" I smile as my mind wonders off. My dress is seriously the prettiest thing in the world. It's all red, sparkly and perfect! I can't wait to wear it tonight!

"I've got my dress too! Remember that one I wanted at Kohl's?" Beth asks me a horrified question. To be honest, that dress didn't suit her.

"Oh...yeah, I remember. Did you get it?" I wait for the horrified answer of yes.

"Ha, no, it was too expensh'ive," Beth laughs, "Instead I got this one at Walmart that was so much cheaper and hotter too!"

I sigh of relief, "Oh, that's good. I mean, yay!" I hug her tightly, "This is going to be so amazing! Countdown until party time?"

Beth looks at the clock and gasps of excitement, "Only five hours left to go!"

I gasp back, "Ya-AY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIVE HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my gosh, it's been five hours so quickly!" Beth gasps, "My dress is still not put on yet!" Suddenly, the door bell rings! Oh my gosh, our first guest! "No!" Beth screams.

"Go upstairs, Beth, I'll handle the door for you!" I escort Beth to her room as she thanks me.

"Thank you Lindsay so much, I really appreciate it," Beth smiles, "I'll only be a couple of minutes so don't worry."

"I'm not worrying at all. Just for you to get your dress on," I tell her as the door bell rings again, "Uh oh, looks like they're angry now. Be right back Beth!" I zoom-well, not really zoom. I can't zoom-zoom in these heals. They're too flawless to be taken so dangerously. I 'fast-walked' to the door and opened it for them. Well, actually, it wasn't 'them', it was just Trent, "Welcome!"

"Hey," Trent smiles at the door, "Wow, it's been so long Lindsay, how have you been? You look so pretty in that dress."

I slightly blush, "Aw, thank you and I have been fantastic! Come on in Trent!" Trent comes inside and stands by the closed door.

"Woah, I didn't know I was the first one here." Trent gasps at the sight of the empty house.

"Well, Beth is upstairs getting her dress on. She'll be down here in a minute." I inform Trent.

"Lindsay! I'm here!" Beth comes tripping downstairs. Like, she literally fell downstairs. Oh gosh.

Trent runs over to help her up as Beth becomes dizzier, "Woah, are you okay?" Trent asks, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me and I'm so glad you showed up!" Beth whips out a cute, little grin, "Sorry I had to introduce myself this way."

Trent chuckles, "It's alright, it was a pretty interesting introduction."

The door knocks once more, but after that came a voice, "Hello? Anybody home?...ow!"

"Looks like somebody is at the door." Trent says.

"I'll get it again." I skip to the door and I open up to Duncan rubbing the back of his head, Gwen glaring at him, Bridgette looking concerned at Duncan, and Geoff staring at Bridgette, "Welcome you guys!"

"Huh? Oh, hey dudette!" Geoff stops staring at Bridgette and looks at me.

"We got you a present." Bridgette shows me the present.

"I bought it, technically." Gwen looks at Bridgette with a smirk and receives an eye-roll from Bridgette.

"I did nothing." Duncan shrugs.

"C'mon in all of you!" Beth urges them inside.

Bridgette hands me the present, "Here. This is for you and Beth."

"Thank you Bridgette so much! I can't wait to open this! Well, soon that is." I try to peak inside the present, but Geoff smacks my hand away.

"No no," He wiggles his finger at me, "Not yet. You have to wait."

"How come?" Beth asks.

"It involves something 'magical' later." Duncan folds his arms.

"I love magical things! I can't wait to open it!" I put the item in the closet to wait for later. I still can't wait to open it. Ugh, this hurts me not to sneak a peak. As I walk back, everybody has already walked in. Geoff, Bridgette, and Duncan all greet Trent and Beth too. Well, Duncan smacks him on the back. But I guess his way of saying hello? I'm not sure. Gwen looks awkward at Trent, though, probably because of their breakup.

"Hey Gwen. How have you been?" Trent asks her shyly.

"Hi. I've been good." Gwen looks away and holds Duncan's hand in comfort. But there wasn't any more of that awkward matter because...

"Hey, Lindsay!"

"TYLER!" I squeal as I hug my favorite person in the world.

"Sorry I arrived a little late, babe, Zeke lives quite a far ways away." My baby turns to Zeke, who was right next to him, and he shrugs.

"I said I did live far away, eh?" Zeke says in defense.

"Well, you could've said long as in 30 MILES?" Leshawna glares at him, who was also there with Harold.

"Gosh and I thought I was bad at instructions." Harold glares too.

"I said sorry!" Zeke becomes self conscious.

"Guys, let's not fight, please?" Leshawna says to them.

"Yeah, let's just party it up inside." Tyler winks at me and I wink back. I can't wait to break that pinata. There must be lots of juicy candies inside! The four walk in and get used to everyone else while we wait for more people...then there comes a knock at the door.

"Open this door, please, it's starting to rain." A ignorant voice comes in.

"Welcome Courtney!" I open the door. Courtney keeps her head up, arms crossed, and proceeds to walk in right in front of me without even saying hello.

"Oh, who brought Princess here?" Duncan looks over at Courtney.

"I'm only here because my signed assignment that I had to be working on was actually scheduled on a different day. So now I am here." Courtney explains to us useless information.

"That's nice if we cared." Duncan rolls his eyes.

Courtney groans and sits on the couch just as the door bell rings, "I'll get it!" I squeal as I go to open the door and it turns out to be the party of six!

"We have arrived, mha-ha!" Izzy chuckles like a Russian and hops on inside.

"Nope, Izzy, please don't try to murder yourself again." Noah walks inside.

"Look Courtney got new hair!" Izzy pokes Courtney's hair, but she smacks her away.

"I put it up differently now shut up if it's that bad." Courtney growls.

"I think it looks pretty good! My grandmother has that kind of hair sometimes." Cody walks up to Courtney.

"Maybe that wasn't the right way to compliment." Owen looks away, who just walked in too, "Wait, do I smell-toast! Here I come loves!"

"This could only end well." Eva rolls her eyes.

"That wasn't the nicest compliment, Cody." Courtney stares blankly at Cody.

"Don't you talk smack about my boyfriend! He's a genius at everything!" Sierra proudly says.

"I totally agree, don't you agree Noah!?" Izzy stares at Noah for a whole two minutes.

"Uh...sure?" He responds.

"Yay!" Sierra cheers.

"You guys are something else, I swear." Eva shakes her head in disappointment. She looks up just as the doorbell rings again.

"I will get it again!" I race over there to answer it.

"Can I open it?" Tyler asks.

"Aw, sure!" I say as I let him open the door. At first, I thought he was just going to open it, but then he screams into their faces.

"ROAR!" Tyler yells.

"AAH!" DJ screams as he punches Tyler hard and he just passes out on the floor! DJ, you're so rude!

"Tyler!" I scream as I kneel down on the floor to help him.

"Whoop, sorry dude. I just got freaked out!" DJ shakes.

"Woah, that was a pretty good punch," Justin compliments DJ, "But not as good as how I would punch something." He says as he flexes his muscles.

"Oh my gosh! So hot! Isn't that hot Katie?" Sadie turns to Katie.

"Omfg, so hot!" Katie nods, "He should get an award for those abs."

Justin chuckles, "I actually have won an award for that."

"Well, no surprise!" Katie laughs.

"Totally no surprise." Sadie faints but then gets back up. The three walk inside and sit on the couch together while DJ helps Tyler up and takes him to the kitchen to help with his scars.

"Sorry again, Lindsay, for hitting your boyfriend." DJ apologizes.

"It's okay," I say, "Nothing to worry about. Just as long as he's better again." DJ smiles and takes Tyler away for treatment.

"So, is this everybody?" Eva asks.

"I feel like we're missing somebody." Bridgette looks around.

"I don't think so." Cody says.

"Guys, we're obviously missing Alejandro." Courtney tells us.

"Oh and the witch." Owen adds.

"Oh yeah, what was her name again?" Noah asks sarcastically.

"I think it rhymed with 'bilton'." Katie thought.

"But not 'hilton'." Sadie tells her as Katie nods.

"Wasn't her name Heather?" Bridgette asks.

"Oh yeah." Gwen sighs as everybody groans.

"You invited them too?" Trent asks.

"Nope, Heather's not coming, just Alejandro." Beth tells everyone.

"That's good." Sierra smiles just as the doorbell rings AGAIN.

"That must be Alejandro now?" Geoff asks.

"It think so. Let me check." I skip over to the door and open it and...there it was!

"Greetings, Lindsay." Alejandro grins a sexy-whoop, I mean, happy grin.

"Hi." Heather says with no emotion.

"Hi Alejandro and...Heather...what a pleasent surprise." I try to smile just as Beth comes in.

"Ugh, Heather's here everyone." Beth shouts out to everyone, who they all groan afterwards.

"Nice to see that everyone is happy to see me." Heather sarcastically says.

"Ah, just forget them and get inside. It's going to be fun." Alejandro lures her inside.

"I can't find myself to the house standing right in front of me, thank you." Heather sassy walks in followed by Alejandro.

"Hi Alejandro!" Courtney blazes, "...and Heather."

"Ugh, why are THEY here?" Heather complains.

"Well, everybody from the cast has to show up." Beth tells them.

"Now everybody is here?" Ezekiel looks around.

"I'm pretty sure." Justin answers.

"Whoo! Now let's party!" Geoff is about to dance...right before the bell rings for the last time.

"Who could that be? Everybody is already here." Gwen looks at the door.

"Oh yay! I forgot Chris and Chef." Beth runs to the door as everybody groans again.

"Why...why did you bring them?" Heather whines.

"Can I hide in the bathroom?" Owen asks.

"I think DJ is still in there though." Katie tells him.

"And Tyler." Cody adds.

"You're so smart Cody." Sierra gushes.

"Hi Chris! Hi Chef! Hi...Blaineley?" Beth looks confused as she opens the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? Chris and I are engaged." Blaineley hugs Chris.

"Yep. We've been engaged ever since Friday." Chris proudly announces.

"Oh my God." Gwen says petrified.

"And now I'm a third wheel." Chef sighs.

"Oh no you won't be!" Izzy jumps out of her chair, "We still need to battle again."

"You seriously still think you can beat me?" Chef laughs, "In your dreams."

"Oh, it is so on now." Izzy drags Chef in side and is followed by newly couple Chris and Blaineley, "We shall deal with this one-on-one." Izzy declares battle.

"This will be a piece of cake." Chef laughs again.

"Don't you sass me!" Izzy yells at him.

"Can we start the party now, yo?" Ezekiel asks.

"I don't see why not." Justin shrugs.

"Woo! Party time everyone! Hit the 'DJ'!" Geoff jumps off his seat.

"Can we just play mus'thic on the radio for now until we get the 'DJ' thing carried about? Cause we don't have one yet." I say, disappointed Chef was actually supposed to be our 'DJ', but I guess not since he and Izzy are battling, I think.

"Yeah, sure!" Geoff answers.

"Yay!" I say as I go over and switch the radio to the party station. LMFAO bursts out and I scream! They are such good singers! "Eee! I love these guys!"

"Alright, now let's get this party started!" Beth screams as everyone shouts and starts to dance!

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap up on this chapter. This chapter was soooo long and I now just finished it lol. Hope you all enjoyed this story and, don't worry, the crazy-ness will start in the next chapter. Promise. For now, enjoy this first chapter! 26 chapters down to go. Phew, here we go. Don't forget to review you guys! I'd like that! :D**


End file.
